


Penance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Glory Hole, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Penance

Severus swallowed around the long, thin cock as it spurted salty come. It was his fifth of the night. He didn't count the third one since the man hadn't come. That was something he insisted on.

His goal was nine this year. 

Nine years since she died. 

_Nine years since you killed her._

A thick, fat one slipped through the hole moments later and Severus dutifully wrapped his lips around the shaft.

This was his self-proscribed punishment every Halloween night: on his knees in a Muggle dive, sucking cocks through a hole in the wall, only blocks from Spinner's End.


End file.
